encyclopediafandomcom-20200222-history
Nurse Jackie
Nurse Jackie is an American medical dark satirical comedy-drama series. It premiered on Showtime on June 8, 2009. The show's seventh and final season premiered on April 12, 2015. The series finale aired on June 28, 2015. The show stars Edie Falco as the title character Jackie Peyton, an emergency department nurse at All Saints' Hospital in New York City. For Jackie, "every day is a high wire act of juggling patients, doctors, fellow nurses, and her own indiscretions." Development and production Nurse Jackie was created by Liz Brixius, Linda Wallem, and Evan Dunsky. Brixius and Wallem served as showrunners for the first four seasons and shared executive producer duties with Caryn Mandabach and John Melfi. Showtime ordered an initial 12 episodes. Before the premiere, Brixius told the New York Daily News''that "Guys' stories tend to be about conquests – getting the job, winning the Olympics, whatever. Women stories aren't as immediately climactic so they need to play out over the course of three months ... And every medical show out there has been about doctors. Doctors are absolutely unable to do what they have to do without nurses. We want to tell those stories." The June 8, 2009 series premiere was Showtime's most successful ever, with 1 million viewers for the premiere and over 350,000 for the repeat broadcast. Showtime immediately picked up the series for a second season. Season Three premiered on Showtime on March 28, 2011. On May 23, 2011, Showtime ordered a fourth season. A fifth season was ordered on May 31, 2012, and production began in late 2012. The season 4 finale aired on June 17, 2012. Season 5 premiered on April 14, 2013, with new showrunner and executive producer Clyde Phillips. On June 6, 2013, Showtime renewed the show for a sixth season, which premiered on April 13, 2014. On March 31, 2014, Showtime renewed ''Nurse Jackie for a seventh season, which was announced the following September as being the show's final season. It premiered April 12, 2015. Cast and characters Jackie is described by Showtime as a "strong-willed, iconoclastic New York City nurse juggling the frenzied grind of an urban hospital and an equally challenging personal life," noting that the character has "an occasional weakness for Vicodin, Percocet, and Xanax to get her through the days."[7] The main characters include Dr. Eleanor O'Hara (Eve Best), a British doctor and Jackie's best friend at work; Zoey (Merritt Wever), a spunky, but callow nursing student from a community college, who "is the perfect foil for Jackie's sharp angles";[4][17] Dr. Cooper (Peter Facinelli), "a likable 'golden boy' whose calm façade hides a nervous disposition"; and[4] Eddie (Paul Schulze), a pharmacist with whom Jackie is having an affair".[4][18] Other characters include the officious hospital administrator Mrs. Gloria Akalitus (Anna Deavere Smith),[4]Jackie's bar owner husband Kevin (Dominic Fumusa),[17] their daughters Grace (Ruby Jerins) and Fiona (Daisy Tahan season 1 — Mackenzie Aladjem season 2), and Thor (Stephen Wallem), Jackie's kindhearted confidant and the real-life brother of show creator/executive producer Linda Wallem.[citation needed] Main cast Recurring cast Episodes Reception Critical reception The premiere of Nurse Jackie was met with generally positive reviews from critics and received a rating of 76 out of 100.[19] Entertainment Weekly gave the first episode a B+, stating "Edie Falco brings a genial forcefulness to Nurse Jackie."[20] New York magazine called the Showtime series "smart, acrid, alternately sharp and sentimental" and "the best series yet in the cable channel's ongoing meditation on the nature of addiction ... and the setting for a truly breakthrough female character".[21] James Poniewozik from Time magazine ranked Nurse Jackie's episode "Tiny Bubbles" (106) as 5th on his Top 10 Episodes of 2009 list.[22] Reception was not entirely positive, with Variety noting, "The series increasingly feels like all style and limited substance – a star showcase that's less 'triumphant return' than 'Nice to have you back, but...'"[23] Subsequent seasons were also met with positive reviews. The second season achieved a rating of 75 out of 100 from 16 critics,[24] the third season received 79 out of 100 based on 7 reviews,[25] the fourth received 83 out of 100 out of 9 reviews,[26] the fifth season received a 66 out of 100 based on 10 reviews,[27] and the sixth season received a rating of 64 out of 100 based on 4 reviews.[28] Controversy Soon after Nurse Jackie premiered, the New York State Nurses Association decried the unethical behavior of the title character, and the detrimental impression regarding nurses that such a portrayal could have on the public, stating, "In the first episode, Nurse Jackie is introduced as a substance abuser whoTRADES sex with a pharmacist for prescription drugs ... She has no qualms about repeatedly violating the nursing Code of Ethics."[29] Genre On August 29, 2010, at the 62nd Primetime Emmy Awards, in her acceptance speech for the Primetime Emmy Award for Outstanding Lead Actress in a Comedy Series, Falco exclaimed "I'm not funny!" Later, while speaking to the press, she expanded upon her statement and said that she too felt her performance was dramatic. Several articles have since been written addressing this question, with some writers even calling for an overhaul of the Emmy categorization process as well as a "Comedy-Drama/Dramedy" category for the awards.[30][31] Awards and nominations Golden Globe Awards *2011: Nomination forBEST TELEVISION Series – Musical or Comedy *2015: Nomination for Best Actress in a Television Series – Musical or Comedy (Edie Falco) *2014: Nomination for Best Actress in a Television Series – Musical or Comedy (Edie Falco) *2011: Nomination for Best Actress in a Television Series – Musical or Comedy (Edie Falco) *2010: Nomination for Best Actress in a Television Series – Musical or Comedy (Edie Falco) Screen Actors Guild Awards *2013: Nomination for Outstanding Performance by an Ensemble in a Comedy Series *2013: Nomination for Outstanding Performance by a Female Actor in a Comedy Series (Edie Falco) *2012: Nomination for Outstanding Performance by a Female Actor in a Comedy Series (Edie Falco) *2011: Nomination for Outstanding Performance by a Female Actor in a Comedy Series (Edie Falco) *2010: Nomination for Outstanding Performance by a Female Actor in a Comedy Series (Edie Falco) Primetime Emmy Awards *2015: Nomination for Outstanding Lead Actress in a Comedy Series (Edie Falco) *2014: Nomination for Outstanding Lead Actress in a Comedy Series (Edie Falco) *2014: Won for Outstanding Sound Mixing for a Comedy or Drama Series (Half-Hour) and Animation – "The Lady With The Lamp" *2013: Nomination for Outstanding Lead Actress in a Comedy Series (Edie Falco) *2013: Won for Outstanding Supporting Actress in a Comedy Series (Merritt Wever) *2013: Nomination for Outstanding Guest Actor in a Comedy Series (Bobby Cannavale) – "Walk of Shame" *2013: Nomination for Outstanding Casting for a Comedy Series *2013: Won for Outstanding Sound Mixing for a Comedy or Drama Series (Half-Hour) and Animation – "Teachable Moments" *2012: Nomination for Outstanding Lead Actress in a Comedy Series (Edie Falco) *2012: Nomination for Outstanding Supporting Actress in a Comedy Series (Merritt Wever) *2012: Nomination for Outstanding Guest Actor in a Comedy Series (Bobby Cannavale) – "Disneyland Sucks" *2012: Nomination for Outstanding Casting for a Comedy Series *2012: Nomination for Outstanding Sound Mixing for a Comedy or Drama Series (Half-Hour) and Animation – "Handle Your Scandal" *2011: Nomination for Outstanding Lead Actress in a Comedy Series (Edie Falco) *2011: Nomination for Outstanding Casting for a Comedy Series *2010: Nomination for Outstanding Comedy Series *2010: Won for Outstanding Lead Actress in a Comedy Series (Edie Falco) *2010: Nomination for Outstanding Guest Actor in a Comedy Series (Eli Wallach) – "Chicken Soup" *2010: Nomination for OutstandingDIRECTING for a Comedy Series (Allen Coulter) – "Pilot" *2010: Nomination for Outstanding Casting for a Comedy Series *2010: Nomination for Outstanding Cinematography for a Half-Hour Series – "Apple Bong" *2010: Nomination for Outstanding Main Title Design *2010: Won for Outstanding Original Main Title Theme Music International broadcasts Foreign versions *The Netherlands: Charlie: A Dutch remake of Nurse Jackie began production for Dutch TV Network, Nederland 3. Starring Halina Reijn, Katja Schuurman, and Benja Bruijning, the show began airing on March 13, 2013. Category:2000s American television series Category:2010s American television series Category:2009 American television series debuts Category:2015 American television series endings Category:American comedy-drama television series Category:American medical television series Category:Black comedy television programs Category:Showtime (TV network) original programs Category:Television series by CBS Television Studios Category:Television series by Lionsgate Television Category:Television shows filmed in New York Category:Television shows set in New York City Category:English-language television programming Category:Fictional nurses